


Love disguised as jealousy

by OninekoHikari



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, fanfic of a fanfic, gal pals becoming more than gal pals, thil has a revelation and it's hella cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OninekoHikari/pseuds/OninekoHikari
Summary: Thuringwethil's life is always quite stressful - It's not easy being the lawyer of a CEO with no impulse control after all. One day, she's run into by another lawyer - the offensively handsome and gentle Ilmarë. A friendship develops, even despite the jealousy that burns in Thuringwethil's heart every time she lays her eyes on the absolutely gorgeous and sweet Ilmarë.... Because it IS jealousy... isn't it? Aka Thuringwethil is a useless lesbian in denial





	Love disguised as jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swilmarillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swilmarillion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Follow You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002765) by [swilmarillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swilmarillion/pseuds/swilmarillion). 



> So I absolutely adore the fanfic "Follow you down" by Swilmarillion, and I wrote this little piece for her as a gift. It references one event of that fanfic, but it SHOULD be sensible even if you haven't read it. It's just cutesy and I have no more excuses.

Thuringwethil was not running through the halls of the court house, but she WAS walking very briskly to the point where those who happened to come down the hall from the opposite side had to move out of the way. Some of them cursed, but most were used to the climate and didn’t even bat an eye. Being a lawyer was occassionally very stressful after all, and there was no one there who didn’t know WHOSE lawyer she was. 

Yeah. No one would be shaming Thuringwethil, Melkor Bauglir’s lawyer, for being stressed. 

As she rounded a corner however, she crashed into someone who just came down the stairs and with a pair of surprised cries they crashed onto the marble floor – the papers flying and whirling around them. 

”Oh my god, I’m so sorry…! Here – let me help you!” said the person, who Thuringwethil was VERY ready to shout at, but she found that her words simply got stuck in her throat as she laid her eyes on the lady who had crashed into her. Said lady was currently helping Thuringwethil gather her papers in a neat pile, and seemed so focused on the task that she didn’t even seem to notice that Thuringwethil had simply frozen in place.   
Long and silky hair, a beautiful contrast against her pale skin. The pencil skirt and the shirt she was wearing seemed to be of the best quality and Thuringwethil felt a jolt of jealousy go through her chest as she saw just how perfectly beautiful she was. It... had to be jealousy, didn’t it? What else could that jolt mean?

”Are you okay? The floor is pretty hard” she said (and damn her, even her voice made that jolt come back) and extended a hand to help her up, clutching the papers in her other hand.   
”I’m... I’m fine. Thank you” Thuringwethil replied as she took the offered hand and stood up, self-conciously straightening her clothes and fixing her hair before taking the offered papers. ”Are you alright yourself? Those heels looks like they could kill a man” she joked, trying to break the tension she felt within herself, and luckily the other woman smiled and even laughed a little at the compliment. 

”Yes thank you, I’m fine. I am preparing for a big case in a couple of days and I find that few things bring me as much confidence as strapping weapons to my feet” she joked in return, flexing her feet and showing off both the shoes and the effect they had on her legs (really – that jolt in Thuringwethil’s chest had to take a fucking break...! Maybe she needed more coffee.... with some scotch).

”I’m sincerely sorry though” she then said, a faint blush on her cheeks. ”I would love to make it up to you. Ehm... How about lunch later? There’s a lovely italian restaurant just down the street”  
”Oh! I… ehm, thank you but that won’t be necessary” Thuringwethil said, immideately hating herself for turning down the offer.   
”Oh I insist! Let’s meet outside the great entrance in.... two hours?” she suggested, winking and turning down the other staircase. ”I’ll see you at 12!”

It was only once she was completely gone that Thuringwethil realized that she hadn’t even asked for her name, or her number.... And really, it would just be impolite to turn it down, wouldn’t it? And... a free lunch was always nice.... It’s always good to broaden one’s network of contacts.... Yeah... Yeah that was totally the reason she was giddy and felt as though her chest was going to burst.

\-----

”I can’t believe I forgot to even tell you my name” Ilmarë laughed as they were seated at the restaurant. ”I swear, I’m not normally that clumbsy and forgetful. I have to seem like I’m a horrible lawyer” she said, that adorable little blush on her cheeks again. 

”Well to be fair I forgot to tell you my name, and I forgot to actually look at where I was going” Thuringwethil assured her with a shrug, her own cheeks heating up a little bit and she attempted to hide it behind her menu. What was this...!? Why did she feel so weird...!?

”I guess it’s a good thing I gave you a time and place then, huh?” she said with a little smile, looking over the menu briefly. ”I could really recommend the mushroom tortellini – I even know which wine goes the best with it... Unless you have a case later today of course”

”Not at all, though if I did I might’ve needed a whole bottle for myself” Thuringwethil joked, deciding that she’d have whatever Ilmarë had. 

”Oh right! You’re mr. Bauglir’s lawyer, aren’t you? I know it would’ve been improper to ask in any other case, but you have been in the news a lot lately”  
”Don’t you worry about it. You’re buying me good wine, so you get at least one improper question”  
”How generous”  
”That’s me – a generous and loving soul forever trapped inside a lawyer’s harsh body”

That made Ilmarë laugh again, and a part of Thuringwethil decided that she really really liked the sound of it. Seriously, no woman had the right to be quite that perfectly beautiful. The jealousy kept sparking, but she somehow found that she didn’t mind. 

”I might have to steal that trick of yours though – I could use some weapons strapped to my feet. My only problem is it might all be ruined if I slip and break my legs while wearing them”  
”Nah, you’d be just like one of those monsters from that one horror game that crawl towards you using only their hands” Ilmarë teased, holding up her hands like claws as if to mimic the image, causing Thuringwethil to laugh this time around. 

”You know, that would actually be hilarious. Melkor is a paranoid narcissist, to put it nicely, but he’s also a pompous show-off and a scaredy cat. He’d scream like a banshee”  
”I don’t know if I could actually imagine mr. Bauglir scream in fear – I mean I’ve only seen him on TV and in the newspaper, but the looks rather intimidating”  
”I mean, you might get an opportunity to see it some day soon if you want”  
”Oh?”  
”Yeah – Have you heard about this year’s haunted house by Dol Goldur?”

\------------

”I told you it was hilarious” Thuringwethil laughed as she poured them a glass of wine each, handing Ilmarë one before joining her on the sofa. 

Once they were done at the haunted house (and Thuringwethil had gotten herself the money Melkor owed her) they had split with the group and went home to Thuringwethil’s. It seemed they shared a certain love for good cheese and crackers as well as a good red wine, and Thuringwethil couldn’t be happier. Ilmarë had bought the wine and Thuringwethil had chosen some special cheese for the night. 

”I mean, it really was” Ilmarë snickered as they clinked their glasses together before taking a sip each – finishing with a pleased sigh. ”I was surprised by just how sweet they were, especially Gothmog. I mean, he looks huge and rather scary honestly, but he was just… the sweetest. A teddy bear”  
”That would be an accurate description of him I’d say” Thuringwethil agreed with a laugh.”Just wait until you’ve tasted his food – He tries to set a new record every single thanksgiving”  
”You celebrate thanksgiving together?”  
”Yup – All holidays, basically”  
”That’s… really sweet” Ilmarë said sincerely, scooting a little closer.   
”I.. Ehm, yeah, it’s tradition by now” Thuringwethil said, trying to hide her blush by taking another sip. 

That damn jealousy was back again, but she couldn’t for her life figure out why. 

”How... How about you? Have any friends you celebrate it with?”  
”I normally celebrate with my sister and her husband. Occassionally my cousin stops by as well, but he’s quite busy” she shrugged, seemingly not too keen to talk about that, but Thuringwethil didn’t mind too much. She was quite honestly too focused on how warm and soft and close Ilmarë was to her. 

They kept the conversation going for quite some time, but neither realized just how long they had been talking as it was all so relaxed and the words just seemed to come so naturally. The cheese was good, the wine was good, but soon they were out of the first, and with only half a glass of wine left each.   
Sometime through glass number three they’d become quite giggly, and it had just seemed natural to snuggle closer.

”Is it just me, or is it hot in here?” Ilmarë suddenly asked, startling Thuringwethil who had been busy admiring just how pretty and silky Ilmarë’s hair was.   
”Hm? Really? I hadn’t noticed”  
”Yeah, it is like – really hot in here” Ilmarë insisted and shrugged her sweater off, leaving her in just a rather loose tank top and her skirt. For some reason, Thuringwethil had a REALLY hard time looking away from Ilmarë's sweet breasts (well who could blame her? They looked perfectly soft and nice and kissable). 

”I… Don’t think that helped”  
”Hm?”  
”I’d… argue it just got hotter in here”

Ilmarë blinked at that comment, and looked into Thuringwethil’s eyes quite intensly. She had expected her to laugh, or to tease, but instead she just... Looked... And it made Thuringwethil’s heart miss a few beats. 

”.... Thuringwethil-”  
”Call me Thil”  
”Thil” she said, running her tongue over her lips – So beautifully stained from the red wine.   
”.... Can I ask you a question?”  
”Go ahead”  
”Cause I mean.. it’s like.... a real improper question”  
”You know my rule about buying me wine and asking questions” she said quietly, her cheeks far too hot for her liking, and that burst of jealousy kept slamming against her ribs.   
”So… One improper question?”  
”Yeah”  
”Okay…. Can I… Can I kiss you?”

Once again Thuringwethil completely froze in shock, her eyes wide as she looked down at Ilmarë and how she leaned so beautifully against her – her pretty cheek resting on her shoulder…

Kiss her…!? Why… Why would she? She wasn’t a lesbian or anything, she was completely and utterly straight. Totally. Everyone thought women were beautiful, even straight women, right? And... sometimes straight women kissed other women because they could... because they were drunk....

.... Totally straight.

Really sincerely wanting to kiss a girl was a totally straight thing to do, and so she simply breathed the answer: 

”Yes”

Ilmarë tasted of wine and fuck, how were her lips so soft...!? Thuringwethil felt as though she was drowning – as if she couldn’t get enough. Kissing men never felt like this – they were never quite this soft.   
She kissed her some more, because it was simply impossible not to, and when Ilmarë let out a breathy sigh against her – just the briefest teasing touch of her tongue against hers – she knew. 

The emotion that was raging in her chest wasn’t jealously. 

It never had been. 

She was in love with Ilmarë.


End file.
